


Sword and Shield

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dagor Dagorath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: "He is the sword, made for killing those who hurt others. I am the shield, made to protect those who are hurting. And that includes him. It always included him."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sword and Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all for him.

They said that friendships don't truly die.

And I knew how true this was. I have experienced the darker side of the friendship. And I learned that being friends with someone doesn't mean you should turn a blind eye to that person's flaws. I saw those flaws with clear eye and tried to fix them. To make him a better person. But I was trying to overcome something that couldn't be overcome. Something powerful. A force that I couldn't oppose.

That's why I forgave him. He was the pawn in his own destiny as much as the rest of us were. This was true then and it is still true. 

Because when it comes down to it, each and every one of us is merely a puppet of Eru's will.

And his role to play now is far bigger than any of us could imagine. Bigger than any role the rest of us might have, myself included.

And that's just what worried me. Our friendship was known to Morgoth's servants back then, and it wasn't much of the stretch to assume one of them told Morgoth. Which meant that one of them might try to use me to get to him. To render him reluctant to fight out of some foolish desire to try and save me. 

I was expendable, and he was not.

"Why did it have to be you?" I muttered to myself.

-x-

He stared at me in disbelief.

"What are you saying?" he gave me a pleading look

"I am saying we can't be friends anymore." I remained unmoved, even though my heart was shattering as I spoke

For his sake, I had to pretend he meant nothing to me, so that I would mean nothing to him in turn.

"Why?" he said softly "Is it because I.....I did the unforgivable. Of course you won't forgive me."

The despair in his eyes was so potent that I almost caved in and confessed the real reason. But I couldn't. I had to protect him, and for that, he had to hate me, or at least treat me as a random ally.

"The blood is not washed by tears." I said "Your lapse in judgment cost me my life, and that's not an easy thing to forgive. Not even for you."

'Liar.' a voice spoke inside of my head. 'It's all for him and you know it.'

I did, but he didn't, and Morgoth and his troops didn't, and it had to stay that way.

I will make the ultimate sacrifice for my friend.

I would end our friendship until Morgoth was well and truly dead.

Then and only then would I admit the truth.


End file.
